Culpable
by Arhatdy-Uchiha
Summary: Sirius se sentía un poco culpable, pero solo un poco. Porque pese a toda la contrariedad que sentía, ella despertaba sus más recónditos instintos. Regalo para Soritawolfgirl.


_Los personajes de __**Harry Potter**__ no me pertenecen, son obra de la imaginación de __**J.K. Rowling**__._

_Los garabatos y escritura, bien o mal redactada que puedan surgir de mi cabeza en estas líneas, son mías._

_Este fic participa para el __**Amigo Invisible 2012/13**__ organizado por el foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

Dedicado a mi Amiga Invisible _**SoritaWolfgirl**_, espero que sea de tu agrado.

—Hablan— _"Piensan"_

**Culpable**

**P**or: **A**rhatdy **U**chiha

.

.

.

.

Se sentía un poquito culpable.

Pero solo un poco.

Sirius Black no era de esos que pensaban mucho sobre su conciencia, había aprendido a no hacerlo a menos que realmente quisiera entrar en depresión, porque pensar en sus acciones a lo largo de su vida le dejaba un amargo sabor de boca que a toda costa evitaba.

Y esta vez, no era la excepción. Y la culpa no era porque estuviese haciendo algo completamente malo, solo era una parte su responsabilidad, quizá era la parte más pesada, pero sabía muy bien que valía la pena cada vez que aquellos ojos marrones se cruzaban con los suyos.

Estaba loco, y eso lo sabía de lleno, no podía replicar al respecto, por el contrario, lo aceptaba y se sentía feliz de ello, y bueno, claro está que existen varios tipos de locura, y aunque la suya se debía a varias cosas como su pasado, este siempre tenía un nombre, bien fuera James, Lily o Regulus, pero también ella, Ginny Weasley.

Pestañeó un par de veces y sintió como su boca en automático ensanchaba una sonrisa, un tanto pícara, como todo un galán en sus años de mozo, un muy buen mozo.

Estaba siendo atrevido al levantar las cejas y hacer que la pequeñuela se sonrojara tanto que no podía distinguir entre el límite de su rostro y sus largos cabellos pelirrojos.

Sabía también que no debía permitirse ningún atrevimiento de su parte, que ya era bastante mayorcito y que sus años de joven atractivo se habían ido al caño en Azkaban, pero lo cierto era que nunca había amado a una chica, le había gustado una que otra, y había intercambiado experiencias con ellas, pero nada más. Y ahora, tantos años después, sentía repentinamente esa necesidad de satisfacer su ego masculino, y claro, de paso una que otra necesidad física.

Por ello se sentía un poco entre la espada y la pared, porque ella era la hija de unos buenos amigos, que le habían ayudado, y por la corta edad de la chica que lo paraba en seco, aun así, a sabiendas de ello, y tras una sarta de reproches que él mismo se hacía por su 'buen juicio', terminaba justo como en ese momento.

Ginny se removió en su lugar, completamente azorada, le apenaba bastante ser el punto de atención del padrino de Harry, y que aquellas atenciones fueran tan intencionadas. Ella ya no era lo que podía llamarse una niña, y se daba cuenta del coqueteo que Sirius dejaba entrever en sus miradas fijas y sofocantes, en sus sonrisas y en sus palabras, cuando la adulaba constantemente.

Se removió en su lugar, deseaba levantarse e irse, pero por otro lado, una sensación extraña la hacía seguir sentada en la pequeña sala de estar, respiraba pausadamente para poder controlar su ritmo cardiaco, y evitaba pensar en cualquier cosa que pudiera alterarla.

Tampoco sabía si debía agradecer que su familia se hubiese adelantado para hacer algunas compras. Después de todo, pasarían las navidades en aquella casa, y los Weasley querían aportar un toque hogareño al lugar.

Se aclaró la garganta y levantó la vista, pestañeando un par de veces para aparentar normalidad.

—¿Te sientes incómoda?- cuestionó él, que no había dejado de observarle ni un segundo.

A Sirius le encantaba ver los nervios bien disimulados de ella cuando arrugaba su ropa al apretar las manos. O cuando respiraba torpe, lento. Como si con ello pudiera ocultar que no le pasaba desapercibido todo aquel alboroto.

—¿Incómoda?- replicó ella y le vio directamente a los ojos.

Ginny tragó saliva, Sirius era apuesto, tenía demasiados buenos rasgos en la cara pese a las arrugas que Azkaban le había regalado, su aspecto cadavérico se había esfumado, aunque no del todo, se veía bastante decente, por lo que ella pudo adivinar que aquel hombre había sido guapo en sus años de juventud.

—Si... Incómoda, por la evidente situación...— enunció con ademanes evidentes enfocados en las últimas palabras.

—No, no entiendo.

Sabía que hacerse la loca no le saldría bien, pero algo tenía que intentar.

—Sí que lo entiendes.

Sirius suspiró. Sabía que no se equivocaba, porque ella de alguna manera no parecía serle indiferente, había algo que se lo gritaba al oído.

—Creo que mis hermanos volverán pronto.

—Eres bastante chula, Ginny.

Y sin saber cómo, su mano se deslizó hasta sus cabellos rojos, y los acarició con tranquilidad. Ginny tembló a sabiendas del contacto indirecto, porque si bien su mano acariciaba sus hebras rojizas, no la tocaba a ella directamente. Su respiración se volvió un poco acelerada, y luchaba con ganas por quedarse en su lugar.

No era la primera vez que le llamaban bonita, ni era la primera insinuación que recibía. No se espantaba de aquellos gestos, pero le aterraba reaccionar.

Se mordió el labio inferior.

—Gracias — murmuró — eres... Apuesto.

Ginny había dejado "usted" por aquello de que Sirius mismo se lo había pedido, o casi exigido con anterioridad.

Sirius sonrió, lo cierto era que no se esperaba aquel calificativo en él, no a esas alturas de su vida.

Ginny, que había desviado su vista, se giró de nuevo hacia él y le soportó la mirada. Le gustaba el particular color de los ojos de Sirius, grises. El contraste perfecto, ni luz, ni oscuridad.

Sirius dejó sus cabellos y su mano se posó sobre su hombro, bajando por los brazos hasta llegar a su mano, la tomó entre las suyas y la atrajo a su rostro para depositar un beso en las yemas de sus dedos.

La pelirroja cerró los ojos al puro contacto, lo aceptaba. De alguna manera Sirius le atraía, y no sabía qué era lo que él tenía que la llamaba, su personalidad, su voz, o el contacto que sus manos dejaba sobre su joven piel con los mínimos roces. Porque aquella no era la primera vez que Sirius Black la tocaba de aquella manera.

Por ello, prefería no pensar y permanecer con los ojos cerrados, paciente, esperando a que llegara su turno, a que él le diera una mínima señal de actuar. De entrar en acción.

Y así lo hizo.

Sintió una de sus manos deslizarse por su rodilla, siguiendo un trazo recto por su pierna izquierda, mientras que sus labios, se habían estampado con seguridad con los suyos, reclamándolos, haciéndola moverse de su lugar para acomodarse, de tal manera que sus bocas pudieran acoplarse más.

Ginny se dejó hacer y abrió la boca para que Sirius adentrara su lengua en su cavidad, descubrió que sus besos le venían de maravilla y su mano libre buscó su túnica para atraerle más hacia ella.

Sirius siguió jugueteando con sus piernas y la sintió acercarse más a él hasta el punto de lanzársele encima, la pelirroja se sentó en sus piernas y él saltó de alegría.

Sabía que no era ni el lugar, ni mucho menos el momento correcto, pero no le importaba, por eso la acogió en sus brazos y sus manos que ya estaban recorriendo sus glúteos se deslizaron hasta su cintura, donde aprovechó para introducirlas bajo el jersey y hacer caminillos sobre su piel desnuda.

Ginny gimió por lo bajo estremeciéndose por el contacto de la fría piel, después de todo hacía frío y ella se mantenía tibia bajo el sweater, entonces se separó de él para tomar aire, pero él no perdió el tiempo y le besó el cuello, subiendo por la línea de su rostro hasta llegar a su oreja derecha, cuyo lóbulo lamió y mordió con maestría.

Ella se quejó del hecho y como pudo metió sus manos bajo la túnica de él, quería sentirlo, tenía esa necesidad que la quemaba y la hacía moverse completa, en un ritmo pausado y masoquista.

Y si bien ella no sabía muy bien lo que hacía, y si lo hacía bien, él sí, lo notó cuando sus hábiles y varoniles manos se deslizaron hasta sus pechos, y los acarició sobre el sujetador.

En automático sintió la necesidad de despojarle de sus prendas, de ver qué sensaciones seguían a lo acontecido, de besarla más de como lo hacía, de morder su cuello justo como lo hacía en ese instante. Tenía unas ganas de Ginny Weasley que lo quemaban, lo embriagaban más que una buena botella de Whisky de Fuego.

Así que sacó sus manos debajo de su ropa y la tomó de los glúteos, la pegó contra sí y con un poco de dificultad se levantó del sillón. Ginny se enroscó a su cintura y a su cuello.

Se dio cuenta de que Sirius la llevaba a una parte de Grimmauld Place que ella nunca había visitado, estaba dentro del cuarto de Sirius, los supo cuando él la depositó en la cama sin despegarse de ella, y sus manos abandonaron su recién tomado lugar para concentrarse en sus piernas, recorriéndolas sin pudor alguno aún sobre su pantaloncillo.

—Sé mía, Ginny Weasley — le susurró al oído con voz ronca.

Ginny, cuya respiración estaba bastante agitada, se sintió pequeña, comprendía a la perfección lo que aquellas palabras significaban, lo que estaba a punto de decir, de hacer, cambiaba por completo todo su entorno, todo.

Pero sus pensamientos estaban bastante distantes de ella, que lo veía todo nebuloso, todo opaco, sin color, todo menos a él.

Así que le besó, lo hizo con intensidad, mientras sus manos comenzaban a desabrochar su túnica, dándole la respuesta a su súplica con meras acciones.

Sirius gruño y sus instintos animales salieron de sus recónditos. Poco le importaba su situación, tenía la oportunidad de dar rienda suelta a sus necesidades.

Por eso le correspondió el beso, y metió sus manos bajo el jersey, esta vez con la intención de deshacerse de él, así lo hizo, por lo que se dedicó a besar su mentón, bajando por su cuello, hasta el nacimiento de sus pequeños pechos aún cubiertos por el sujetador.

Se movía sobre ella en un ritmo pausado y delirante, se acomodaba entre sus piernas para hacerle sentir todo lo que ella despertaba en él como hombre, lo que era capaz de provocar.

Ginny jadeaba y revolvía sus cabellos, estaba extasiada como no sabía que podía estarlo, sentía cosas inexploradas anteriormente, y se sentía plena cada vez que Sirius lamía y mordía alguna parte de su cuerpo.

Pero de pronto, algo se escuchó en seco, y ambos se detuvieron observando la puerta con los ojos como platos.

Repentinamente un mar de voces se escuchó a lo lejos, unas que ambos reconocían bien.

—E-es mi m-madre— tartamudeó ella cubriéndose los pechos con la diestra, recuperando el aliento.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua y se quitó en encima, maldijo su mala suerte, se levantó de la cama y la ayudó a levantarse.

Ginny se acomodaba el cabello como podía, y se ensartaba el jersey color escarlata, poniéndolo en su lugar, cubriendo aquel cuerpo que tanto quería explorar, y ser explorado.

—Calma...— dijo Sirius y respiró hondo para controlar su respiración. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

—¿Qué se supone que haga? — murmuró Ginny acercándose a él.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa tenaz.

—Saldrás e irás a tu cuarto hasta que te calmes, polluela. — Él le dedicó una mirada comprometedora y le dio una nalgada.

Los pómulos pecosos de Ginny se colorearon y se mordió el labio inferior, mientras asentía.

Sirius estaba loco, eso era lo que decían muchos, y era lo que él creía, y sin embargo, vivía feliz con ello.

Porque después de los pequeños roces, las miradas, las sonrisas y los besos, se follaría a Ginny Weasley uno de esos días. Y no habría algo que lo dejara más satisfecho, porque ella también quería.

.

.

.

**Notas:**

Hola.

Aquí de nuevo, esta fue la segunda opción de mi Amiga Invisible, es la primera vez que escribo algo como esto, y con estos personajes, así que con sinceridad, me muerdo las uñas y espero de todo corazón que sea de su agrado,_** SoritaWolfgirl**_:)

Y bueno, he intentado dejarlo sexoso y nada meloso, así como ella pidió, a ver que sale.

Muchas gracias, sería genial si me dejaran algún review :D!

Ary.


End file.
